Murder on the Run
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: Okay everyone! This is a sequel to my story Falling up! We get to see what happens to dear Caroline as she goes on the road trip of a lifetime with her hubby Mort right behind her not knowing of course! ENJOY!
1. Running

Love is a really long journey and I mean really long

Chapter 1 Running

Okay to all of my loyal reviewers!! Here is the sequel to "Falling up" I WANT YOU TO ENJOY AND KNOW THAT MORTS NOT GONNA BE HERE FOR A WHILE!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!

It was a month after Caroline had left Mort and there was not one day that she didn't think about him. She went on her own journey trying to find herself and find something. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew when she came across it she would find what she was looking for.

She traveled all across the states never staying long wondering about Mort and wondering if he thought about her. She never liked staying in hotels. Nope she rather stay in her car or outside and stare at the stars. But even though she was surrounded with company of the stars she missed the company of Mort. The company of him laying next to her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, feeling his warmth and promising to never leave.

Caroline was never one for crying but hey when your by yourself crying, cheesy romance movies, and Ben and Jerry were your best friends. Thank you god for the TV's in the car. Sitting their late in the night watching "I love Lucy" reruns as Ricky walked in telling Lucy he was home. And no matter how much trouble Lucy caused Ricky always loved Lucy.

Was it to be the same with Mort? What if he moved on? Maybe just maybe he gave up? Caroline sighed and turned over as she lay in the desert seeing shooting stars in the distance trying to clear her mind of Mort and think about where she was to head off next. But as she tried to think Mort kept coming back to mind and it started giving her a headache just thinking about him with another woman, sharing his bed with another woman?  
The thought of it created a lump in her throat and a blinding power of jealousy took over. She couldn't help but wonder that if he was with another woman, was she prettier? Smarter? perhaps a writer? "Oh yah I can see it now, as she mumbled to herself hearing the coyotes in the background, him and JK Rowling would make such an adorable couple". Sitting up she began searching in her pockets for her cigarettes, finding them she took out her lighter lit one and began smoking once again.

"So far the only love in my life is Ben and Jerry who I'm cheating on with Marlboro", sarcastically smiling at her cigarette pack in her hands. She laid back down, smoked the rest of her cigarette falling into a deep sleep. Caroline woke up to a ringing in her ear of the Edward Scissorhands song, "The Ice Dance". Moaning loudly, "Oh yah you gotta love Danny Elfman when he starts that musical".

"Hello?, as she began searching for her cigarettes. "Hello gorgeous it's Katie", a Barbie doll voice could be heard on the other line. _"Oh shit! It's Katie everybody run slutzilla has hit!!!!"_ "Hey Katie......How the fuck did you get my number?", getting up to stretch her body. "Oh my god Caroline like it was like so freaking hard like to find you, are you like under the witness protection program?", her cousin asked curiously as she twirled her hair with her finger. _"Huh, Caroline thought, I always knew her Boob size was bigger then her brain"._

"Ah like no Katie, like sorry, so why don't you like fuck off?", she asked honey and sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Oh Caroline, it's just like not right to like talk like that but to change the subject I was like wondering like if you were close by like maybe you'd like maybe wanna stop over?" Caroline thought about this for a moment. If she went she would be pulled under into a world of sex, toys, idiotic ness, silicon, Barbie's, and non intelligent conversations, and where condoms and birth control pills were your lovers? Hmmm...when was this never new to her?

"Okay Katie, give me a few hours and I'll be there", knowing that she was gonna regret this but hey life sucks ass at the moment so why not? "Oh this is gonna be like so much fun", as Katie giggled like a cheerleader on crack. Caroline hanged up quickly feeling a terrible shiver come over her body just thinking about her cousin when hyper. "I swear that girl is the freaking Energizer bunny, she keeps going and going", getting into her car finding her cigarette pack empty. "Oh great not good, not good at all!!", yelling angrily as she hit her steering wheel. Well she was back on the road, as she turned on the radio. What ended up blaring was Celine Dion's song, "The Power of love".

"Cause I'm your lady and you are my man......." Caroline quickly changed the music to another channel to the Proclaimers, and Irish band who were singing a song she loved but at the moment she despised them, "When I wake up yah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you, and when I go out yah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you, But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall right at your door", could be heard blaring on the road.

"Okay new channel", grumbling to herself about her shitty day so far. She changed to another channel, "What the fuck?", as a well know Australian song started playing, "Land Down under, 'And he said Do you come from a land down under where woman glow and men plunder? Can you hear, Can you hear the thunder you better run you better take cover".

"Okay better then any love songs", as Mort once again came into her mind. Caroline drove for a few hours reaching her cousin's house in New Mexico. Katie was a woman who married rich old fagots and when they keeled over and their toe's curled up she would collect the cash and hit the next crack pot old fool. Caroline thought it was pretty hilarious seeing as to how her cousin had no soul what so ever. I wonder how old this new guy she's dating 70 or maybe 90 with some body part's missing always sleeping and choking on his apple sauce and pills.

OKAY CHAPTER 1!!! HEHE!! LOVE U PEOPLE!!


	2. Crazy Katie

Chapter 2

Crazy Katie

I do not and I repeat I do not own SW or any of the characters other then Caroline!!!

Caroline laughed in her car as she drove up the driveway. She said his name is Orlando. (Yes it is true if your thinking it! I couldn't resist! It hit me and I attacked like a wild animal LOL! ) Amazing he was named after the capital of Florida! I never knew that this fagot bought her this house I thought she bought it on her own. "Wait what the hell that could never happen?" She walked up to the door ringing the doorbell. "Breath, Breath and again breath and maybe you'll be able to get through this", whispering to herself hearing the door open.

Their stood her cousin a 5'3 peroxide blonde plastic boobs, Pamela Anderson long lost relative, who probably had more fake body parts then she had hair on the top of her head. Wearing a tight tank top that showed off her belly button, tight shorts, and stiletto heels she could have gotten the hooker of the year award. "Oh my God Caroline is that like you?", giggling up and down her boobs bouncing like crazy with her. Jumping so much she broke a heel in the process.

_"Oh yah she definitely special", sighing to herself. _"Oh darn it, well come on in you silly willy and tell me all of the adventures that you have been on". Caroline followed Katie as Katie walked like the hunchback of Notre Dame with one leg longer then the other. Again she asked herself, "How are we related?" "Now I'll be right back and then we'll like be able to talk", as she hunch back walked into another room.

Caroline simply smirked. She looked around the house, "Hmmm...seems like nothing new here". "Well I guess you've been here before then", hearing a British accent behind her. She turned around and nearly choked on her tongue. A man probably in his early 30's or late 20's stood before her. Curly brown hair to his neck, brown eyes, tall and a very attractive look on his face. Caroline so shocked slid out of her seat and fell to the floor. Surprised he walked over to Caroline and helped her up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you sorta sneaked up on me". _ "Yah more like surprised me that your young and hott when I would have thought you'd be falling apart". One: Caroline never underestimate your cousin cause she really knows how to pick them. Two: Never fall out of your freaking chair again cause I bet you looked like an idiot._"

"Hi. I'm Orlando, Orlando Bloom", as we shook hands. "Hi, my names Caroline Shan, I'm Katie's cousin". "Yes Katie told me a lot about you and when she told me your that Caroline Shan as in the writer I almost wet myself, I am such a huge fan of yours", as he grinned as Caroline making her feel gooey. _"Wait what am I doing? Sure this man is hott and any woman in their right mind wouldn't mind fucking him but I have Mort. No change that I HAD Mort, theirs a difference. Yes the difference is he probably hates me now and wants nothing to do with me. Oh god I'm talking to myself again not good". _

"Are you alright?", Orlando asked breaking Caroline out of her thoughts. "Yah sure I'm just surprised is all, I didn't expect to be meeting you", smiling difficultly. "Oh my god this is like so perfect", the haunting Barbie doll had broken the moment.

"Orlando hunny bumpkin's this is my cousin but I guess that you like already introduced yourself". She was wearing the same shoes that she wore when she greeted Caroline but from what Caroline could see Katie had super glued the heel back on.

Caroline smirked, _"Julia Roberts would be so proud of her right now". _"Wonderful, I'm glad that you got that heel back on Katie", smirking as her cousin giggled once again._ "My god this girl will giggle at anything, Ask her what color the sky is and she'll giggle stupidly". _"Well Katie, looking Orlando over, it would seem that you have gotten more interested in foreigners".

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS!!! HEHE!! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!


	3. I might be knocked up

Chapter 3

Well I might have got knocked up...

"Yah well like Orli here was just so cute and like that accent is to like die for", rubbing Orlando's chest proactively. "Oh my god like where are my manners? Sweetie is their anything that you want to drink?", going over to the bar checking out the different bottles. Still looking at Orlando Bloom she answered back grinning, "A Vodka Tonic would do me wonders".

Orlando just grinned back liking this girl already, not knowing that she had a psycho szysophrenic boyfriend who killed his ex wife and her boyfriend and buried them in his garden and was driving throughout the whole United States looking for her but she didn't know that now did she?

"Orli darling is there like anything you want?", getting shakers and olives out to make a martini for herself. "I'll have a vodka tonic too darling if you don't mind", checking Caroline out. Her hair was still long brown and annoying. Her blue eyes where still the same, she wore the small cute purple glasses and hadn't recently gotten any new tattoo's. It was lucky for her that she wasn't wearing her crazy monkey pajama's like she did when she met Mort.

_"Mort?" again his name had popped into her mind like Mike Myers from Halloween, he just kept coming back. God it was annoying! Oh my god I love him with all of my heart but he's starting to get really annoying"._

Katie returned with the drinks where they sat at the couch drinking and talking. Somehow Caroline didn't feel so good from the drinking so she only had one drink. Inside she felt like she was gonna spill her beans any minute.

"Well if you like ask me I think it's like time to hit the sack", Katie said yawning and stretching. "Yeah, Caroline agreed, I'm so tired", as Katie showed her to her room. Not even undressing she passed out on the bed dreaming of Mort.

Late in the night Caroline woke up immediately and ran into the bathroom. She began throwing up heavily. Leaning against the toilet seat hyperventilating she tried to calm herself down. Standing up shakily she walked over to her sink washing her mouth out. She stared at her reflection, at her tired eyes. She began to think what was wrong with her. She barely drank anything. Now that it came to her attention she realized that she had missed her period.

She slide down to the floor, "Oh shit". Yeah it came to her the possibility that she might be pregnant. "Oh my god", she kept saying over and over again. "Okay breath Caroline you can do this", running her hands through her hair. She got up slowly and walked to Katie's room.

She crept over to Katie's side but couldn't help but notice Orlando naked torso._ "Okay Caroline knock it off you might be pregnant and what are you doing? Your checking out your cousins boy toy. Mom was right I really need to see a psychiatrist"._

She shook her cousin gently as not to startle her. "Mhh......what?, Caroline like what's up?", she mumbled her eyes half closed. "Katie I need to borrow one of your pregnancy test", she whispered. The moment she said that Katie eyes opened all the way and she literally hoped out of bed grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her Katie cornered Caroline, "Caroline what the hell?. Girl are you pregnant?", staring wide eyed. "Katie remember my boyfriend Mort?", wiggling her eyebrows to send a signal. "Yeah you went on a bit of a trip away from him. Aunt Marie told me you too were all like lovey dovie", giggling to herself.

"Listen Katie I really need a pregnancy test and I know you have them so cough it up", holding her hand out.

Okay! Whew I died writing that! Don't ask!! Uhhh......to be truthful guys I am having some writers block so I would welcome any idea's!!

UH WRITERS BLOCK!! UHHH! AND SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! SO SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED!!!!


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Found out

I do not and I repeat I do not own SW or any of the characters other then Caroline!! HEHE! AND TO EVERYONE THANKS TO MY DEAREST FRIEND MOULIN ROGUE PIRATE SHE GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING!! SO THANKS TO HER I WILL CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!! AND TO ALL OF MY MORT LOVERS HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK WHICH REALLY BOTHERED ME. BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT AND AGAIN TO MOULIN ROUGE PIRATE SHE HELPED ME OUT AND NOW I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH OUT FREAKING OUT! LOL! ENJOY!!!

Katie went into the cupboard bathroom and brought out a box of pregnancy test. Inside Caroline's chest began tightening. It was just a test nothing more. She was more then sure she wasn't pregnant that it was just the alcohol getting to her. _"Yup!" but no matter how hard she tried to keep that positive thought the idea of being pregnant still came over her. _Katie handed her the pregnancy test grinning all the while.

Caroline just glared at her. "Get out Katie!", pushing Katie out of the bathroom. "But what like why Caroline? If you are like pregnant then I wanna be there to help you", as Katie tried to hold her self in through the door holding the sides. "Like I care Katie", giving Katie another push as Katie fell through the door. Immediately Caroline locked it.

Sighing she said down on the floor in thought. Katie sat outside the side of her face against the door trying to hear anything. Silence was all that she heard. Sighing she sat against the door and waited. 10 minutes later Caroline came out. "Well......?",as Katie stood up looking at Caroline. "Katie........I'm pregnant", fainting on the floor. Katie stood there in shock before she started jumping. "OH MY GOD!!! MY COUSIN IS KNOCKED UP!!! SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY!!! I GOTTA MAKE A CHEER OF THIS!!!", jumping in the air like a cheerleader on crack.

Orlando from all of the noise came out of the bedroom. He was in shock to see Caroline of the floor and Katie jumping around over her body. "Katie what bloody hell is going on here?", trying to wipe the sleepies from his eyes.

"Orlando! Caroline like just found out that she's pregnant but as you can like see she fell over from all of the like happiness", smiling at her boyfriend. Orlando's eye's widened as he rushed over to Caroling picking her up princess style taking her to her room and putting her on the bed.

Leaving her there curled up and smiling in her sleep and walked out of the room quietly going over to Katie who was still jumping. "Katie pet calm down...", sighing as she ignored him and continued jumping. "Pet stop jumping!!", as Katie immediately froze.

Orlando sighed again. "Are you sure she is pregnant? I mean maybe it was a mistake?". As Katie shook her head no. "Nope Orli no mistake...SHE PREGNANT!!!", screaming the last part out loud as Orlando put his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream. Caroline is asleep", as an angered look came over his face.

Katie giggled, "Oh Orli you know you look really hot right now", but Orlando pushed himself away. "Sorry pet but I am really tired and I don't think I have to strength to do anything tonight walking away as Katie stood their pouting.

"Hi there Mrs. Shan I was wondering if you could help me out", stood a Mort Rainey as a phone booth. "Little Miss. Caroline has gone missing and I was wondering if you could help me find her?", as he took out a Pal Mal cigarette (Oh my god I just noticed that Pal Mal is a French word for like okay or something! LOL!!! NO WONDER HE SMOKES THEM IN THE MOVIE!!)

"Ummm....Mort hunny you sound different", Marie said on the telephone. "Oh that Mrs. Shan its nothing. I'm in the country area so I guess you could say that it's rubbing off on me but I'm fine mam never been better", as his brown eyes stared out into the night sky. "Well Mort I got a phone call not a few hours ago from Katie, Caroline's cousin and she told me that she's going to be staying with them for a while".

"She gonna be living there with her cousin? And where may I find this cousin of hers?", puffing away at his Pal Mal. "Well her cousin is living in New Mexico right now", as she gave Mort the address to the house. If Caroline was there she would of hit her head at her mothers stupidity.

"Why thank you very much Mrs. Shan I really do appreciate it", hanging up immediately smiling his cheshire smile as he got into his car and road off cigarette in hand.

"I love you Caroline and I'm not letting you get away", another cloud of smoke flew in the air.

WOOHOO!!! FINALLY I GOT SOMETHING HERE!!! LE SIGH!! OKAY THAT'S DONE!! NEXT STORY!!!


	5. Murders at the Holiday Inn

Chapter 5

Murders at the Holiday Inn

OMG! I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update! Yeah my French sucks. Its Pas Mal not Pal Mal so I was wrong yet again LOL! Well it seems that Mort is on the move! Oh boy! Well here's my new chapter!!!

Caroline woke up early the next morning feeling tired, and sick beyond belief. Katie bounced into the kitchen smiling. "Hello sleepyhead! How's the new mommy feeling?", making herself a cappuccino. Caroline only growled.

"Well that's something we definitely know! You are not in a good mood today!", adding whip cream on top of her drink. "Wow........know wonder they say you're a genius", Caroline answered back sarcastically as she took the bacon off of the stove. Putting it on a plate and taking her orange juice she walked over to the living room turning on the news.

"And this is channel 6 action news here at a Holiday Inn on Route 6 (I made up wutever). We are live at the uncovering of two bodies that were found early this morning. Officials are unsure as to the cause of how it happened. But what they do believe that it was a murder. Police are looking into it right now", the young reporter said into his microphone as he and the camera crew tried to get a glimpse of the room where the bodies and thousands of the police were.

The reporter stopped one of the police men, "Excuse me officer? Could you tell us what has happened?" The police officer looked unsure for a minute but continued. "Two males, probably in their early 20's were found early this morning by the house keeper. One was found in the bathtub, while the other was found on his bed".

"How were they murdered officer?!?", the young reporter looked on excited. The officer sighed and rubbed the gap between his eyes, "Both of them had their heads snapped to the side", as he walked away quickly leaving the reporter standing there.

He looked back into the camera, "And this is Daniel Harris reporting from the Holiday Inn. Stay tuned for more information", as Caroline stared at the screen feeling at the pit of her stomach a sort of dread.

"Creepy....huh Caroline?", as Caroline jumped up scared for a minute seeing her cousin standing there with her cappuccino in hand drinking it softly shaking her head. "What? Oh yeah creepy.........."

"Well whoever did that was probably some weird little man out on a killing spree......they always go after the virgins", walking away talking to herself. Caroline sighed and changed the channel. _"Nope it couldn't have been Mort......I mean Mort's in Tashmore Lake. He's not driving around looking for me nope! _But the more she questioned herself the more she doubted her own thoughts.

"God!!", standing up quickly walking over to the kitchen bumping into Orlando. "Whoa...are you alright pet? You look like death itself is after you", as she just shrugged past him walking through the glass doors outside near the pool.

Pulling out her cigarettes about to light one she stopped just as the cigarette almost touched her lips. "Can I really have a baby? I mean common me? Mort's baby...........", sighing as she put her cigarettes away. Nine months without any cigarettes or alcohol was going to kill her but for the sake of her baby she would get through it.

She walked over to the wooden bench and sat down to think. She sat there quietly meditating to herself calming herself. She was broken out of her serene when Orlando decided to grace her presence. "I heard about ....the you know what.......", trying to act calm and cool and not look embarrassed. "Oh I was expecting you to know. Knowing my cousin she's gonna call my mom any second and tell her I'm pregnant".

Glaring ahead looking out over the pool and enjoying the warmth of the morning. "Are you angry that your having a childe?", he asked concerned. "Do you regret it?"

"Never........", shaking her head. "I love Mort so much and I'm going to go back to him and tell him that and tell him that's he's going to be a father. What he gave me is the greatest present any one could ever ask for especially me. I love him very much......", rubbing her flat stomach which would soon grow.

"He's everything I ever needed............

Well that's the next chapter! Hmmm....did mort do it? We'll find out in the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW! REALLY SHORT CHAPTER ! SORRY!


	6. He's back

Chapter 6

He's back………

OMG! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT I AM HERE NOW! HAVE NO FEAR! LOVE U GUYS! READ AND REVIEW!!!

"Yeah….", Orlando murmured, "Katie told me a lot about your love for Mort. She said you talked about him non stop", the breeze ruffling his shirt. "Why did you run?"

Silence. She didn't know what to say. Oh yeah I ran cause the man I loved killed his ex wife and her little fuck buddy. She wasn't sure that would come across well with him. She sighed. "I guess you could say I was afraid of where the relationship would lead us….", which was half true. She really was unsure of how there relationship would turn out.

"But if you loved him why would it matter?" Silence yet again. Caroline could start to feel the anger well up inside her. She knew Orlando was helping but it really had started to annoy her to death. It was none of his business really.

"It's a big step. I'm not use to giving my whole self to someone", as she stood up and walked away leaving Orlando sitting there by himself. Katie was chatting on the phone giggling all the while twirling her hair. "I'm going out Katie I'll be back in an hour".

Katie just ignoring her. Walking outside she could already feel the heat of the day beating on her. Getting into her car, starting the engine she drove off into town. It was a lovely town, full of life and color. It didn't exactly match with Caroline's mood but she would deal with it.

She pulled up on the corner next to a book store, got out and went inside the air conditioned store. "Buenos Diaz Senorita", the small little Mexican owner said to her. you help me?" An hour later Caroline came out carrying a large bag full of baby books.

Smiling happily as she got into her car and drove away to get some lunch. "Katie where's Caroline?", noticing that her car wasn't in the driveway and she wasn't anywhere to be found. "I think Caroline went out for a bit", watching 'Young and the Restless'.

Orlando just stared at her as she yelled and cried at the same time cursing the handsome man on the TV for cheating on his girlfriend. "Nooooo!!! You asshole! Why?! You love her!!!!", as she was about to throw her Popsicle at the TV.

Orlando just shook his head and walked away and memories of the conversation he had with Caroline still burrowed deeply in his mind. He was worried. He wouldn't lie. Caroline was starting to grow on him. It was strange but it was true.

Caroline sat outside enjoying her meal and the coolness that the umbrella was brining her. Her waiter had come back asking her if there was anything else that she wanted. Knowing that she was feeding for two now she ordered a large slice of rich chocolate cake.

After finishing her meal and patting her stomach she paid her check and left. Today was a nice day. Driving on the quiet road watching cactuses pass by her. She pulled up to the driveway walking through the front door.

Plopping down on the couch she noticed a note from Orlando and Katie, "Went out for dinner. Be back as soon as possible". Caroline just ignored it and turned on the television set to see what was on. An hour later and she had enough. "Maybe I should work on my story. I haven't written anything for a while".

She brought her laptop into the living room and sat there on the couch writing away……. "He was in shock to discover the baby wasn't his. After all that he had done for her. The dreaming of one day she being his had shattered before him. He thought she had loved him. For everything he had done to have her……..

Caroline stopped writing but then she noticed something. It was strangely quiet. She never minded it before living by herself only writing. But right now it bothered her immensely. "Don't mind it Caroline…..It just paranoia taking over", talking to herself and going back to typing.

Again she stopped. Now it was beginning to be a pet peeve. "Oh my god…What the fuck is wrong with me….?", again as she started talking to herself. She laughed dryly, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of mentality", she said sarcastically.

She leaned back away from the laptop and sighed. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly as she gently rubbed her flat stomach. "Nothing yet, but soon my stomach is gonna be as big as a watermelon. But oh well. From what I've been told its worth it".

She got up leaving her laptop open and went into her room getting out her baby books. She took a few, went back into the living room and started reading, "When your Expecting".

She read a chapter of, "When your Expecting", and went to another book. "A baby book of names".

"Hmmm…..I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl…", as she looked page upon page of names for boys and girls. She felt immense excitement in the pit of her stomach. She sat there quietly skimming over girls names when suddenly she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Must be Katie and Orlando..", getting up from her seat and walking up to the door. Right when she was about to open the door the doorbell rang. Immediately she stopped her hand lingering over the door knob. "That's not suppose to happen…"

She waited. The door bell did not ring again but she knew that whoever was outside wasn't leaving. She gulped as she gripped the door knob, "On the count of 3.…1, 2, 3 as she pulled open the door. But nobody was outside. She stepped out a little but nobody could be seen and there was no car in the driveway other then hers.

"Girl…I think getting pregnant has made you paranoid", as she closed the door behind her walking back inside the house. Right when she was about to pick up her book and go back to reading the doorbell once again rang.

"Stupid Fuckers….probably some kids prank…", as she ran over to the door angrily and opened it. But it wasn't any pranker standing in the doorway. Mort leaned against the doorway, his hat covering some of his eyes but he wasn't angry. Not one bit. Nope he was grinning. "Hello Caroline. It's good to see you again darlin….", as his southern accent drawled.

WOOHOO! WELL MORT HAS FINALLY ENTERED THE PICTURE!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! NOW IT IS GONNA BE MORT AND CAROLINE ALL THE WAY!!! EVIL SHOOTER! BUM BUM BUM!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! TOOTLES! LOVE U ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The truth is discovered

Chapter 7

The truth is discovered…

HEY!! I DECIDED TO WRITE UP A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT SINCE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! ENJOY!!! READ AND REVIEW!!

Caroline stood there in shock as Mort grinned at her reaction. He walked in and closed the door behind him never breaking eye contact with her. Slowly he took her hand his thumb rubbing her smooth palm. He kissed it chastely all the while looking at her. Caroline kept silent unsure of what to say.

"Mort? Is that you?", taking her hand out of his grasp. But before anything was spoken between the two Mort grabbed her and crushed her against him bringing her lips to his taking the breath away from her. She was in shock.

But immediately she gave in, after going a month without him it almost drove her crazy. God he tasted so good. The way his lips moved against her and she felt her body moving.

She immediately recognized that he was pushing her to the couch. She wanted to so much but she knew that she needed answers even if this took away some good love making.

She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him off of her. He just stood there smiling staring at her swollen pink lips. "Mort baby…what's going on?", as Mort walked around the living room running his hand across the mahogany table.

"I think it's better darling if he tells you", turning around blowing her a kiss. "He?", as Mort suddenly stopped moving.

"Mort?", as Mort lifted his head up slowly. She could see it. His beautiful chocolate eyes. He looked at her in silence just taking her in. He looked at her as if he's never seen her before. He walked over to her touching one of her brown strands, taking in her purple writing glasses, and her black nail polish. Her scared porcelain face, her slightly swollen lips, and her cerulean blue eyes. No body had eye's like his Caroline.

He looked down he toes sticking out from her jeans, her toenails black also with a little toe ring. He was sure her butterfly tattoo was still flying across her ankle happily. He continued going up, seeing her wear a form fitting tank top and a small butterfly necklace he had given her to match her tattoo. And then he ended up back to her face. He shook his head as he finally gave in to his need and grabbed her hugging her tightly to her.

She could feel it, warm wet tears falling on her shoulders. She could feel him shaking, sobbing into her shoulder as he fell to his knee's holding her dearly to him. His face against her stomach as she soothingly rubbed her hands through his dirty blond tresses trying to calm him.

"Shhh…Mort its okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere baby". She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Him holding her so intimately liked a dehydrated man, as she was the thing to quench his thirst.

She was never really needed by anyone like this. It was a new feeling and she liked it. A feeling of being wanted and needed. She held him dearly to herself. This is why she loved him. Because he needed her just as much as she needed him.

He looked up at her from her stomach and spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "I have to tell you some stuff….", taking her hand in his and getting up from his knee's and taking her over to the couch. For the next hour he told her everything. His divorce with Amy after finding her cheating on him with Ted. He told her about how he moved up to the cabin to get away and try to get over his anger.

How John Shooter had come and accused Mort of stealing his story. All the problems that John Shooter had brought, from killing his dog, to burning down his house and from killing his lawyer and a friend of his, and taking the magazine to prove the story was his.

Mort finally sighed. Here was were she was going to get scared and run away from him. He sighed again. He started rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair unsure of how he was going to tell her. "But after everything Caroline….I finally figured out that John Shooter wasn't really real", as Caroline looked at him confused not sure what he meant.

He looked up from his hands and looked at her. Her eyes were full of love and understanding. She would stand by him no matter what but at the moment Mort wasn't all that sure after what he was going to tell her. "What I mean Caroline is that..umm..uhh..", he wanted to say it but he was so scared of her

reaction.

"Mort just tell me..", as he sighed again his hands shaking. "I'm John Shooter…", saying that immediately lifted a heavy weight off of his chest. But he wouldn't look up. If he did he knew that she would be giving him a disgusted look of horror. Such a look from her especially from her would kill him.

But his patience wore thin and he looked up. She had tears coming down her eyes, as she moved forward and kissed him with all the passion she could possibly hold. "This is the truth? Your not lying to me right Mort?"

All he did was nod wiping her tears away. She finally understood it. Everything about his ex wife and Ted. The murders. The strange behaviors of Lake Tashmore. It was all finally making sense. She sat there with him. They talked amongst themselves quietly. They heard the door opening. Looking up to the entrance Orlando and Katie were coming in.

Katie noticed Mort and Caroline and started laughing happily. "Orli! Orli! Honey look! We have a guest!!!!", running over to the couch to meet Mort. Orlando looked at the couch and what he saw twisted his heart and felt a spark of jealously run through him.

Mort Rainey was sitting there with Caroline holding her hand in his smiling up at Orlando and doing a small wave in his direction. Smiling………it annoyed Orlando already. He was mad.

WELL THERE YOU GO PEOPLE!! THIS WAS A MORE SAD CHAPTER!! A MORE LOVING ONE!!! TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!! NOT GONNA PUT SHOOTER IN FOR A WHILE!! GONNA GIVE MORT A BREAK!! WE GONNA HAVE MORE FUN STUFF WITH THE FIGHTING AND THE BABY!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Jealousy is a bitch

Chapter 8

Jealousy is a Bitch

HIYA!! WELL THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!! Oh yeah and EVERYONE if you are a Willy Wonka fan please check out me and my friend KAITS Willy Wonka story "My Chocolate Chemical Romance". THE JOHNNY DEPP WILLY WONKA ONE!!! ITS IN MISCELLANEOUS MOVIES!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!! OH AND ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WITH MY FRIEND LAUREN ITS CALLED, "My last Conquest" IT'S A DON JUAN DEMARCO ONE!!! ITS ALSO IN MISCELLANEOUS MOVIES!!! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!

"What the fuck?", as Orlando glared at Mort about to bite his head off. "Hey Orlando…This is Mort and he found me…..", as she laughed trying to sound as normal as possible though an uncomfortable silence reached everyone

Katie only shrugged and turned back to Mort grinning. "Can you sign my book Mort?!", as she giggled once again. Caroline only breathed deeply and shook her head. God the girl was retarded. She was like a rock. A talking rock.

"Umm…sure Katie..", as Katie ran out of the room running to go find her paper weight book. Silence once again broke through the house. Orlando sat down across from Caroline and Mort glaring at Mort the entire time.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Caroline sat there wondering where Katie was. Mort was wondering why the hell the British guy kept giving him dirty looks and Orlando was wondering how fast he could get Mort out of his house.

"Look what I have!!!", as Katie came back holding a game of Scrabble and Mort's book. Caroline dropped her face in her hands while Mort lightly rubbed her shoulder. He noticed the small black rose on her right shoulder.

God he loved that flower. Late in the night while they slept he would rub it constantly. Not to sound weird it was like a good luck charm although he really didn't have much luck at the moment. But it was so nice to stare at late at night and he would always kiss it.

"Well let's play! The authors against the beautiful people!", as Caroline lifted her face from her hands and glared at her cousin. Katie smiled sheepishly. "No offense Caroline!"

For the next hour to break the horrible tension they played scrabble. To say it was a fun exciting game was just stupid. Mort and Caroline pretty much we're kicking Katie's and Orlando's.

Caroline noticed that there was something wrong with Orlando. He still hadn't spoken since he came back from dinner. Katie was just having the time of her life while Caroline and Mort were calm and relaxed but they just wanted to spend time with each other.

"So Mort what ever did you do to Caroline to make her leave you..?", he yawned staring at the next word he was going to spell out. Caroline dropped her pieces, staring up her eye's widening.

Katie started choking on her Martini that she had made. Her fifth that night. _"Katie is seriously a crazy alcoholic. She should go to alcoholic's anonymous",_ is what Caroline thought most of the night watching her cousin chug those martini's as if they were water.

Well Katie started choking on her fifth martini as everyone simply ignored it. Mort looked calmly up and stared up at Orlando a deadly look on his face. "I don't think that's any of your business Orlando..", as he slowly went back to looking at his letters.

"Well I think it should be my business since Caroline is my friend and whatever you did to her you hurt her dearly", as Caroline immediately stood up. "Does anyone want a Martini?!!! ANYONE?! I'm not really thirsty but I can make you an awesome fucking martini!!!", as Katie started waving her hand around.

"OH OH!! ME CAROLINE!! MAKE ABOUT THREE MORE!! HEAVY ON THE OLIVES!!, as Caroline nodded her head.

Caroline swerved around and started running but tripped over a footstool. "I'll be right-!", as she fell over shrieking crashing into the floor. "Awww…..mother fucker…", she mumbled into the carpet. "I'm okay!", as she waved her hand in the air.

Mort jumped up off the couch and ran over to Caroline. "Hey are you okay Caroline?", as he helped her up. "Oh yeah…I'm cool. I'm as cool as a cucumber!", as she gave the thumbs up. Mort nodded his head slowly unsure if Caroline was mentally alright. _"Ha he should be talking…", he thought sarcastically. _

"I'll be right back….", as she slowly walked to the kitchen a sagged look on her shoulders as if they were playing taps. Katie drinking the rest of her martini licking her lips got up and followed after her cousin.

"Katie!", she whispered harshly, "What are you doing here?! You should be in the living room. DO you know how dangerous it is if they are left alone??!! They could try to kill each other to death with scrabble pieces!!!!?!

"They can't kill each other with plastic", giggling to herself as she started making another one of her martini concoctions. "Not if they try to shove it into each other's eyes and make go them go blind", she muttered sarcastically.

"Remember when we were younger we use to work at that bar….", Katie said as she watched Caroline flip a bottle of vodka in the air.

"Yeah…I remember Katie. We use to party there all night long, the booze flowing, the party music and just the people", as she stared at Katie. "Coyote Ugly had nothing us. Wow its amazing I use to be a bartender and now I'm a writer", as Katie just sipped away at her martini staring at her cousin.

"You want some?", as Caroline left her daydream to give her cousin a disgusting look. "Katie I'm pregnant….", as Katie shrugged. "So your point it?", as Caroline sighed, rolled her eye's and left her cousin standing there.

Caroline got back to find the disaster that was taking place. Mort had Orlando in a headlock. "You're a blood pansy you know that!!", as Mort only tightened his hold. Before she knew it Orlando had knocked Mort back as Mort fell over breaking the table.

"Oh my fucking god…", as Katie ran into the room to hear the large crash. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU GUYS STOP IT!!", as Caroline started walking towards the two idiots as they began punching the lights out of each other.

But Katie grabbed her back. "No don't Caroline! This is just like that scene from Bridget Jone's Diary!! THIS IS ONLY GONNA GET BETTER! IF ONLY WE HAD SOME MUSIC!!", as Caroline stared at her cousin stupidly.

"You boyfriend and the man I love are killing each other and all your fucking thinking about is a stupid movie!?"

"Its not stupid!! YOU LOVED IT TOO ADMIT IT!!! I KNOW YOU WATCHED IT TOO!! DON'T BE IN DENIAL CAROLINE!!", as Katie rounded on Caroline. "Okay so I watched it…Oh well the point is that they are killing each other", as both of the girls ignored their man candy that continued choking each other.

SORRY THAT ITS SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER!! I ALWAYS FOUND IT FUNNY THAT TO CUT THE TENSION WAS TO PLAY A BOARD GAME. IN THIS CASE SCRABBLE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER!!

PS. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORIES!! I AM BEGGING U!!!!!! LOL!


	9. Men are such Babies

Chapter 9

Men fight like girls.

HEY EVERYONE!! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! I HAD TO UPDATE!! MUAHAHH!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PS. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!!!

The girls continued arguing over the movie as the guys continued fighting with each other slamming into things and breaking them in the living room. "Your MAMA!!!", Mort shouted biting Orlando's hand since Orlando had just kicked him in the stomach.

Orlando screamed in pain taking his revenge on Mort's hair by pulling it. To say the least if the girls would have stopped their arguing to look at there men they would have found their guys in a position that most girl's would get turned on by.

Mort lay on his back as he had Orlando straddling him. Katie and Caroline would have made a fortune on them if Mort and Orlando where in a large tub of mud surrounded by ton's of woman.

The women would have rallied and gone wild by the sight probably. But Mort and Orlando weren't the only one's in a feud as Caroline and Katie began arguing about past arguments.

"YOU HAVE EVERYTHING CAROLINE!! I HAVE NOTHING!!!", as Katie began foaming at the mouth. "THANK GOD FOR THAT KATIE!! THANK YOU GOD THAT I AM NOT YOU!!!", as Caroline started cracking her fingers ready to punch her cousin.

Until they heard it. The crash. They turned around to find the screen door to the backyard ripped through as they noticed Mort and Orlando tumbling down the patio floor towards the pool.

"Oh shit…", the girls mumbled as Mort and Orlando hit head first into the pool. "Oh my god!! We have to go save them!!!", as Caroline gave Katie a stupid look.

"Katie your pools only four freaking feet deep. Those jackass's won't drown even if they tried", as both girls walked calmly outside to find the guys still fighting attacking each other with blow up floaties and Katie's personal favorite her blow up Shamu.

"Do you think we should give them life jackets? I have some in the back shed…?", she said uncertainly watching Mort and Orlando pummel each other with Shamu.

"Katie its not the fucking Titanic. There not gonna freeze to death and drown. We're in New freaking Mexico. They would likely bake to death", rolling her eye's walking to the edge of the pool.

She stood there as she noticed Mort's glasses to be askew and wet as his hair stuck to his face hindering his vision. The same thing seemed to be with Orlando his hair covering his vision of Mort.

If you were just passing by it would seem nothing more to you then those two playing Marco Polo trying to find each other in the pool. "It would have been so nice if we had a barbeque right now", Caroline remarked sarcastically noticing the guys stumbling out of the pool.

"My poor ORLI!!", as Katie ran to Orlando holding a towel. Caroline in turn ran towards Mort hugging him even as he groaned in pain. "Take it like a man you big baby", she mumbled in his shirt.

Mort couldn't help but grin at her remark. He held her tightly against him forgetting the pain just remembering what it felt like to hold her in his arms. God how he missed her.

Mort cleared his throat and let go of Caroline. He walked over to Orlando taking his hand out welcoming a sign of peace. Orlando only glared for a second but in turn shook Mort's hand. Mort had turned around holding Caroline at his side until he heard Orlando whisper, "Asswipe".

Mort stopped and turned around. Before the girl's and Orlando knew it Mort lunged at Orlando as they both fell back into the pool. The evil blow up floaties fight had once again begun.

Katie covered her mouth with her hands her eyes widening. Caroline only sighed deeply. " I give up! Common Katie let's go inside and see what's on TV."

"Are you sure we should like be leaving them Caroline?", watching the boys trying to drown each other. "Yeah common. They'll just wear each other out and pass out on the floaties. Shamu can keep the boys company", as Katie obliged and followed behind Caroline.

The girls stayed up late that night watching TV and wondering what happened to there men. Katie had peaked out the window to find the boy's asleep on a floatie snoring loudly side by side.

"They make such a cute couple don't they?", Caroline snorted getting herself a slice of pizza. "Maybe we should go somewhere to stop the fighting?"

"And where do you suspect we should go oh smart one?", sarcastically chewing on her pizza watching her cousin rubbing her chin.

Katie snapped her fingers and giggled. "We'll go to CALI!!!", as Caroline cringed at her cousin's girl squeal. "California? Any reason why Katie?"

"Cali is just the perfect place. You can like tell Mort bout the baby and maybe some sun and ocean will do us good!!", as Caroline leaning on her arm started to think.

It didn't sound like much of a bad idea. Maybe her cousin wasn't as mentally challenged as she thought she was. "Alright Katie. We'll go on another road trip to California", as Katie shook her head happily. "You rock Caroline!!!", as she ran over getting the phone and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling at this time of night?", as Katie mouthed Aunt Marie. "You are so fucking dead Katie", she mouthed back to Katie running over trying to grab the phone out of her cousin's hand.

Too late Caroline's mom had already picked up the phone. "Hello?", as Caroline quickly let go of the phone as if it was fire. Katie grabbed the phone happily. "Hey AUNT MARIE!! It's Katie. Me and Caroline were just talking and we wondering if you could set us up with the villa at the beach?"

After a few minute's Katie hung up the phone. "Your mom like said that she called the services and that they are like gonna get the villa all ready for our use. It's been like forever since we were there!!", as Katie started jumping up and down excitedly.

"We're going to the Summer villa in Santa Barbara?", as Katie shook her head happily again. "Yeah!! None of the family is like using it so she said she would have the entire place like cleaned up and like ready for our use!", as Katie ran to her room to go pack.

"Great…we're going back to the Villa", as she peeked out the window to find the boy's still asleep on Shamu.

WELL!! THERE U GO!!!!!!! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER AND THE FIGHTING!! IT JUST CRACKED ME UP!!!!! WELL ENJOY!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PS. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY COWRITED STORIES!!!!!


	10. Dark Secrets of the past

Chapter 10

Dark Secrets of the past..

GOD NOW I JUST LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!! SO MANY IDEAS COMING TO ME!! PLEASE GUYS READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!! LOVE U!!

Caroline sat there her half eaten pizza sitting there in front of her waiting to be eaten. But she only ignored it. The Villa. She sighed, that was the last place that she had wanted to be. Too many bad memories of that place and things that should not have happened.

"Caroline what's wrong? I know that look on your face. I'm not stupid you know", as she starting pouring another drink just when Caroline was about to reprimand that statement but changed her mind.

"How did you know?", as she picked at her pizza deep in thought. "I've like known you all my life. I know your weird looks..", drinking her vodka savoring the taste. Caroline sighed once again deeply dropping her head in her hands.

"Katie remember when we were younger when we use to have those parties at the Villa during the summer?", as flashbacks all started coming back to her. Katie only nodded remembering also.

_Flashback_

_Loud music could be heard coming from the Mexican villa as car's piled the driveway as teenagers one by one came in the house carrying kegs, and thousands of bottles of alcohol. Caroline and Katie could be seen doing Jello shots every few minutes then taking a smoke._

_Everybody was dancing, having a good time. Getting drunk and getting laid. Room's overflowed with sexually aroused teenagers as they ran to the beach naked or going swimming in the pool in just there underclothes. It was amazing fun until he showed up........._

_End Flashback_

"What about him Caroline?", helping herself to another drink. Richard Preston, as Caroline thought to herself. The kind of guy she swore she would never date. Uptight, snobby, a total preppy momma's boy but back when she was so much younger she didn't care.

He was gorgeous. Her own little Apollo. "You know I use to like him right Katie?", as Katie nodded looking quizzically at her cousin. "I once had a little party of my own Katie that you weren't invite to, or pretty much anyone for that matter...", as another memory floated by.

_Flashback_

_She stood there in a lovely black dress flowers and candles everywhere. She had asked him to come over, him not expecting her to look so beautiful for him and for what was to happen that night....."_

_End flashback_

"I fucked him Katie....", as Katie began once again choking on her drink patting herself on the chest a wide look of surprise in her eyes. "You slept with Richard Preston? Pretty boy Preston...Wow you must have been like really good Caroline. He never wanted me...", swirling her vodka with her drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Probably cause Katie could never get him was because she was a fucking slut. "That's not it Katie...He was my fucking first", groaning loudly her head banging the table. "Oh my fucking god Caroline. You lost your virginity to him? To him of all people? I mean he might be hot but I thought you lost it to Mort...", sheepishly shrugging.

"Mort knew I was never a virgin but we never really talked about it", as she twirled her fingers. "That's good Caroline! Its better cause he will never know the truth. When we go to California you have to act cool. I haven't heard anything from Rich forever. He's probably gone".

As another wave of terror washed away at Katie's words she slowly tried to relax. "Nobody's heard like any thing from him. So your off the hook. BUT never tell Mort about it...", as Caroline actually nodded her head taking advice from her bimbo cousin.

"You know if he finds out he'll go psycho..", as Caroline immediately raised her head her eyes wide and terrified. "What did you say?!", panicking as Katie gave her a weird look. "I said he'll go psycho. I mean he will so get like mad with you and then break up with you", as Caroline felt nausea take over her.

"I have to go throw up", Caroline moaned getting out of her chair and running to the bathroom Katie running right behind her. Katie stood against the wall hearing her cousin barf her heart out. After brushing her teeth, she steadily walked out feeling a little dizzy.

None said a word, as they walked over to the couch and sat down each looking at each other. "Soo...what happened after you and Richy rich did the naughty?", as Caroline cleared her voice thinking. "We started dating secretly and became a couple".

"Why didn't you like ever tell me?!", as Katie glared at Caroline. "Cause you would have told my evil ass mother and she would have started planning the wedding", as Katie pouted and crossed her arms.

"But then we broke it off. I got more tired of his whiney girly ways and he got tired of me becoming more of a rebel and becoming more into my work then him that we broke it off. He didn't seem all that heartbroken I remember", she murmured sarcastically to herself.

Katie just shook her head and looked over at Caroline. "Never tell Mort, Caroline. Never! The less he knows the better for your relationship..", as she got up and left to make herself another drink. Caroline just gave her cousin the finger hoping that all those alcoholic beverages she was pumping into herself would zonk her out for hours.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!! NOT MUCH TO TRULY WRITE IN THIS ONE!!! HOPE U LIKED!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Things I missed most

Chapter 11

What I miss most

Well I got this one review telling me that my story started to become a disappointment and at first I was majorly pissed but then the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that this story has really gone down hill. No plot, no action, no nothing. My story is just droning on……so I have decided that what you were probably expecting to happen to this chapter is not going to happen. So I've decided to get my brainstorming together and come up with a good story.

Caroline lay there in her bed late in the night deep in thought. Memories of the past haunting her as images of her past self clouded her mind. She could see herself no older then 17 partying with friends, getting drunk and meeting people she had never met before.

She could remember the colors, bright and the smoke…..and the noises of screaming and laughing. It all got louder and louder as Caroline silently cried. Caroline was a big party girl but these moments brought back horrible memories and guilt.

She could remember her part time job when she turned 19. She was a bartender, and illegal one at that. But her boss didn't know that, he thought she was 21. She remembered spending all her time late in the night, bottles flipping in the air, shot's hitting the tables, and hot guys giving out numbers.

It was the greatest summer job any teenager could ask for. But then Caroline thought what had she really done with her life?

Her rents had wanted her to get married and have children. Her brother wanted her to go to college and get a decree in something she probably wouldn't be able to pronounce. But no….with her skill's she had become one of the most famous authors of all time.

But what kind of happiness did that bring her when she had no one to spend it with. She felt extreme loneliness come over her that very moment. Like a cold dark blanket covering her. She had been alone all her life and never minded it……but then meeting Mort the thought of being alone killed her.

She hated being separated. It was like a child being separated from their favorite toy. The need, and dependency they had on that toy had grown to such an overwhelming need that without it, it caused them extreme sadness and anger.

And Caroline felt that about Mort. He was what she had wanted most in life and now that she had it she wasn't capable of giving it up. She would have to come to terms of Shooter and his crimes but as long as she had Mort it did not matter.

Caroline jumped out of bed wearing her favorite black chemise or she more liked to think of it as Mort's favorite. She smiled to herself as she shook her head wiping away her tears, "God these mood swings suck ass..", as she crept out of her room to find Mort sitting there on the couch staring at his hands.

He was so caught up at being fascinated by his hands he didn't notice Caroline standing at the doorway watching him a gentle smile on her face as she walked over to him.

She bent over grabbing his knee's to steady herself as she looked up at him. "Hey..", as her hand gently caressed his rough cheek. He didn't say anything only watched humorously as Caroline peered at his little mustache playing with it and running her fingers across it.

"You know I miss doing that a lot…", grinning at him as she rubbed his bronze cheek again relishing at the roughness of it.

Mort bent over silently and whispered in her ear, "You know what I miss about you?", as Caroline only shook her head a twinkle in her eye.

"Close your eyes", he whispered. Caroline looked at him quizzically but did at he instructed. "Stand up straight for me", as she wobbly got up on her legs.

Mort sat there admiring her. The way the chemise brushed against her creamy body, how her neckline and shoulder could be seen smooth and creamy as it dipped down as he could see the curvature of her breasts as her chest moved up and down slowly.

How she licked her lips nervously as they became dry, her pink tongue running across them, as a small corner of a smile showed.

But he saw something that concerned him. The flush of her cheeks, and the dry river of what looked to be tears that had fallen from her eyes. He frowned but continued his little look over her body. Her brown long hair crimped for today falling past her freckled shoulders and almost to her waist.

He gently took one of her ringed slender hands and he gently massaged it, kissing on the firm yet delicate skin, turning her hand palm wards and kissing the center and gently blowing on it.

His eyes looked up to see Caroline trying to hold in a giggle but a large grin could be evident on her face. He pulled her towards him taking her waist and pulling her into his lap.

She sat on his lap her back facing him. He pulled her locks of hair off of her back taking it to the side of her shoulder. He stared at the small black rose tattoo that laid hidden under the black silk strap of her chemise as he gently skimmed his hand across it taking the strap down as it fell from her shoulder gliding down.

"What are you up to?", she asked in a flirty voice opening her eyes. "No! Don't open your eyes..", Mort murmured in her ear quietly as she felt goose bumps traveling across her neck from his warm breath.

Then she felt it. His warm wet mouth on her shoulder sprinkling delicate kisses on her skin. Her skin immediately grew hot beneath him touch as he continued kissing her. He kissed her farther and farther up reaching the soft corner of her neck that he knew she loved.

He gently nipped that area as she gasped. Sitting up quickly she turned around straddling him as she lunged at his mouth taking his mouth with desperate passion. Their lips raged war, as their tongue's fought for dominance.

They pulled away from each other breathing deeply their lips barely touching each other. "This is definitely what I miss most Mort…", she whispered trying to catch her breath. She smiled once again to see Mort's hair askew, his glasses slightly fogged and his lips red and swollen.

She got comfortable in his lap as he pulled her legs up, as she curled up against him while he held her tightly against him. "Mort…?", she whispered as she already felt sleep coming over. "Hmm?", he answered back drowsily as he drew circles on her arm with his thumb.

"Let's go back to Tashmore Lake…..", as he only nodded his head his eyes already closed. "Okay…whatever you want. But there's something I want to know".

"Mhhhmmn?", curled up closer to him for warmth. "Why were you crying?", but silence was his only answer for she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

WELL THERE YOU GO! PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS GOOD! I AM BEGGING YOU! READ AND REVIEW! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! DON'T HATE ME!


	12. Home sweet Home!

Chapter 12

No you guys. You got it all wrong…it wasn't a flame. Well…in some terms I bet writers would feel hurt at being called that their story is becoming a disappointment and I thought that too. But I know that she was only giving her opinion and I appreciate her telling me the truth. If I kept writing the way I was I would be making some reviewers unhappy and I only want you guys to like reading my story. And as I said I really thought about it, and I read my last few chapters and I did realize that this story really was becoming disappointing. Nothing new was happening and the story only continued to drone on and that isn't good. I appreciate your comments telling me that you like it but I think that maybe the change and really getting back on track is the best for this story. I hope you guys like the sorta change that I make as I come into a kinda more serious writing and out of my humorous side for a while but rest assure there shall be funny moments!

Babies

Katie woke up that early morning as the warm light of the sun began to drift through the curtains of the windows creating a quiet and drowsy atmosphere. As she padded her way into the kitchen about to make her favorite cappuccino she came across a note laying there by the sink. Picking it up and scanning the letter she squealed for delight!

_Dear Katie,_

_ Me and Mort are going back to Tashmore Lake. Thanks for everything…._

_Caroline and Mort_

"ORLANDO!", as her wail echoed throughout the house as he stumbled out of the bedroom still half a sleep. "What..? What is it Katie? Is the house on fire again?", he mumbled as he stumbled into the wall holding onto it trying to steady himself.

"Nooooooooooooo! Caroline and Mort left and went back to Tashmore to be together…", she sighed a dreamy look coming over her face as she bounced over to him. "Oh bloody hell..", as he rubbed his head and walked back to bed.

Katie stood there pondering at Orlando's mood but shrugged it off and ran back to the kitchen. Leaning on her elbow against the table she pondered once more. "I wonder if she told him about the baby……."

The ride back home to Tashmore was the longest Caroline thought to ever have. It took them about three and half days to get there as long as they didn't stop. The trip was quiet and gave them time to collect their thoughts and feelings. A time to look to the future of their relationship and what was to come because of past events.

Caroline grew worried as they got closer and closer to the cabin as they drove past the large tree's and shrubbery. Then she saw it, the large cozy looking cabin that she had come to love so much. But this time looking at it brought fear and dread at the pit of her stomach.

The cabin reminded her of the time she first saw "Amityville Horror" and that horrible house with all of its past terrors. The house looked evil but to the naked eye it was paradise. And that's what she thought too…she was blind to the evil past but now she could see it clearly.

Mort had stopped the car and they just sat there in silence as thunder was heard roaring in the distance. A storm was approaching at dark black clouds scattered throughout the sky giving her another uneasy feeling.

She felt like she was in one of those horror movies herself now. But she wasn't all that happy the murderer always let the virgins live. _"Well that leaves me out..", as she thought sarcastically to herself._

She had to get over this. She loved Mort, and if that meant having to get past her fear then so be it. "Come on Mort, lets get out of here before it starts to pour…", as he sat there for a minute but nodded his head as they both stepped out of the vehicle.

They both got their luggage out quickly just when a small drizzle started, as they got their things and went inside the cabin. All the while Caroline would not look at the garden at all. She tried not even to think about it. But she had jinxed herself when Mort was unlocking the door she had turned her head to see a small part of a corn stalk swaying in the drizzle and wind, mocking her.

She turned her head back shuddering, as a flashback of Amy and Ted's bodies being uncovered flashed in her mind. "Are you okay?", concern on Mort's face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just cold..", as they trudged their way into the house.

Chico's bark could be heard as he scuttled out of his favorite chair running to them yapping happily. "Hey Chico baby! Oh my god mommy missed you so very very much!", as Caroline bent down talking in a babyish voice rubbing Chico's ears.

"You know if I didn't think you were talking to the dog I would find that a turn on. You should talk like that in the bedroom….", as Mort smirked past her winking as she gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh yeah sure, remind me to do that next time", as they trudged their luggage upstairs putting it away in the bedroom.

"At least its good to know that Mrs. Garvey hasn't stopped coming over", as Mort walked into the kitchen getting a Mountain Dew. "Good. Chico had a nice old lady to watch him", as she went into the bathroom turning the facets on getting ready to take a bath.

The tub filled with steaming water as Caroline stripped quickly and slipped into the warm water as she already felt her muscles loosen under the warm water. "Hey there you…", as she peaked one eye open to find Mort checking her out leaning against the door frame.

"Hey there baby", smiling at he walked over to her sitting down next to the bathtub. The moment he sat down the subject had changed drastically. "Speaking of babies, Mort what would you say if we had one?", as he took a sip of his drink choking on it as he began to cough.

Caroline's eye's widened at his reaction. Well this was not good. "Wait Caroline did you mean baby? As in baby?", giving her a disbelieving look.

"No Mort, I want a llama. Yes Mort I meant baby as in baby!", becoming grouchy at his horrible understanding skills. Mort cleared his voice and grew quiet wondering how he could talk to Caroline about this without her becoming a wild and ferocious animal and biting his head off. Thinking that he remembered watching the discovery channel remembering the female preying mantis that after becoming impregnated by the male she would in terms bite his head off and eat her mate.

Mort shuddered at the thought and thanked god he wasn't a bug at the moment. He sighed. "Well Caroline, remember when I told you about me and Amy? About us having a child but her having a miscarriage. I guess that blow sorta killed me at the thought of having children", as sadness developed in Caroline's eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want a baby!", he rushed in quickly. She nodded her head slowly understanding. "Okay Mort…", as she sighed playing with some bubbles that lay on the water. "Why Caroline? What brought up this baby thing?"

"Its just something that came up between me and Katie one night and I just wanted to talk to you about it that's all", as she shrugged. It grew silent and Mort knew that was the end of that conversation. "Caroline its not that I don't want a baby………

"Its just the fear of what I am. Caroline I am terrified about hurting you because of Shooter. I'm afraid that one day I'm gonna wake up and find you dead laying next to me. I would die if anything happened to you…….", he whispered as he bent over the tub and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"Once I get this settled with we'll have as many babies at you want", as Caroline smiled at his words feeling worried about Mort and this Shooter problem that had seemed to take over their lives. "I'm going to bed cause I'm exhausted…", as he yawned kissing her cheek. "Okay I'll be in bed in a few…"

The moment Mort's head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Hours later in the night he turned over to reach out Caroline but she wasn't there. He lifted himself up and looked around curiously wondering if she had gone downstairs to get a drink.

He moved his hand over her side but it was cold. It could only mean one thing. She hadn't lain there as of yet. Mort noticed that light in the bathroom still on. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 4 hours past since they had gotten home.

It could not take this long to be in the tub. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the tub. Mort sighed, shaking his head humorously. "Time to get Nemo out of the tub", as he padded across the room touching the door pushing it gently.

The sight that lay before him would forever be imbedded in his mind creating a madness of impending depression and anger. They say the death of a loved one, especially a lover is the hardest any person can go through.

The thought of living your life alone forever is haunting. Time is just a figment of your imagination. It can either past before your eyes or a minute can feel like an hour. Living your life alone everyday and every night is maddening. Some might not mind but not many are immune to the consequences.

To be left to live your life in the dark instead of the light is the worst. To feel the coldness of death, and sadness instead of the warmth of the sun embracing you like a mother does to her child. The thought of losing the one you love is to some what this feeling would be. _Being left in the dark, and being made to live in it._

To tell you the truth, not all that sure this chapter was that good. Ugh! Tell me wutcha think!


	13. Life

Chapter 13

I know people breath, breath and breath! Just read…..

Mort stood there silently in pain. He first noticed her small slender hand, pruny and grayish lay hanging on the side of the tub, her veins easily seen through her alabaster gray skin.

He slowly began to walk towards the tub. He had made it to the edge, and screamed in a cry of rage. He screamed in a cry of terror and immediate madness. As he fell over against the wall as tears slided down his face.

He ignored the tears. He continued to scream as his voice echoed throughout the cabin even reaching the forest. Chico hearing the screams ducked his face beneath his paws as his tail went between his legs. He started to whimpered scared unsure of what was going on.

Mort crawled over to the bathtub mumbling nonsense, "Please, oh god please tell me…she can't be….I wouldn't………", as he reached the edge. He grabbed her cold clammy hand in his and looked over the tub.

The water was a blood red as he noticed a thick cut along her neck. He tried to choke in a sob when he looked at her hands and noticed that he wrist were covered in bruises. Bruises that looked suspiciously like fingertips.

He choked in another sob when he looked up to her face. The look she held would haunt his memories forever. Her eye's dark and accusing. Accusing him…..

Mort fell back and held his head in his hands. He did not kill her. He would never kill her, no matter what she would never be touched. But the cut……the bruises on her wrist. "It can't be me…I would never hurt he", as he continued repeating that mantra as more tears fell down his cheeks.

But the more he said the mantra the more he came to realize that he was lying to himself. It couldn't be true it just couldn't be true. He got up quickly looking over the tub, but all he saw was her accusing face, as her head lay to the side half underwater.

Her skin a nasty gray color, as her lips had become blue. She lay there naked on the water floating almost, the warm water had become a cold red bath, as more blood from her wound poured into the water.

Mort began breathing deeply through his nostrils as he sniffed his nose continually his eyes bloodshot from crying so hard.

He weakly bent over picking up her cold lifeless body into his arms and cradling her against him as he leaned them against the wall as he cried into her hair.

He continued to whisper his love to her, kissing her cold dead lips hopping that she would magically awaken from her deep sleep like 'Snow White' or 'Sleeping Beauty' but her sleep was a permanent one.

He held her, as he ran his hands up and down her body trying to memorize her as he kept his eyes closed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please forgive me…please come back. I love you!", as he screamed, opening his eyes shaking her body.

But nothing. She didn't even twitch. Mort knew she was gone, but he just couldn't believe it. Or more along the lines he wouldn't believe it. She was too good to die. They had too much going for them and she couldn't leave him now especially since he needed her now more then ever.

Mort sat there shaking as he held her body against him. He just lay there holding her as he drifted off into his own little world. He didn't even know how long he had drifted, but all he knew was that she was dead…….

_She was dead………_

And he couldn't have saved her. He could have stopped this. He could see it now, Shooter taking control of his body while he slept coming in on Caroline as she had probably smiled up at him like she always did, before she knew the horror that was to come upon her.

Shooter probably had taken a knife from the kitchen and had lunged at her trying to cut her. Mort closed his eyes as he could just imagine her screaming. Just like when Amy died……….

Caroline probably asked him the same question, "Why……?" Mort could see it all now, he could see Shooter laughing over her dead body as she fell into darkness.

She trusted me. She trusted my love, and she trusted my strength and because of my love for her and her trust in me she died……

Mort screaming in anger as he banged the tile of the bathroom floor. He heard a crack and knew his hand was bleeding from the impact but he didn't care. He felt numb…and hatred.

Then he felt it. A drop of something had fell from the ceiling and hit his face. Mort wipped it away and looked at his hand. He felt his heart drop and his body become cold.

Blood covered his hand. He looked up at the ceiling and he saw it. He looked around the entire bathroom as he began to hyperventilate. His body shaking in such shock……

He looked towards the mirror and saw it also, as he saw the knife sitting there at the sink covered in blood. The entire bathroom was covered in the written words, _"Ha Ha"._

Everywhere. The mirror was covered in Ha Ha, the ceiling, and the walls covered in the words Ha Ha. The words written in blood, dripping from the letters……….written in Caroline's blood.

So sorry that it was such a sad chapter. But don't shoot me just yet. Take pity on me right now….


	14. Mirrors

Chapter 14

Oh bring it on Kait! I will so take you down! Just breath everybody and read…

Mirrors

Mort lay there holding her tightly against his body as wave of shudders of disgust went through his body as he watched the blood dripping down the walls, spilling to the tile floor creating rivers of red.

He tried to breath but all he could get were small gasps. He felt as if he was having as Asthma attack as he got up, picking her body up in the process her blood covering his clothes, soaking through.

He ignored it as he carried her towards the bedroom laying her down on the bed. The moment her body touched the bed her blood began to soak the white sheets. Mort covered her in a blanket as he walked out of the bedroom in a daze.

Nothing seemed real anymore. He felt so out of place, and sick. Mort was lost. He didn't know what to do at all. One part of him was screaming at him to give himself in now for what he had done…………_to her._

A fresh wave of tears came as he entered the kitchen leaning against the table. He looked around the kitchen dizzily as his eye's came across the knife drawer.

A crazed look came into his eyes as he rushed over pulling the drawer apart his hands rushing inside grabbing different knives throwing them in any place until he grabbed a large sharp one. He held it up to the light as it glinted silver.

Mort looked closer and could see his reflection in the silver. He could see his face covered in blood, and tears. Sweat pouring down his forehead. This was not him, and he knew that.

He could hear it in his head. Shooter laughing in his head, mocking him. Mort dropped the knife, and grabbed his head screaming at him, "Shut the fuck up! Leave me alone!"

But the more he screamed the louder Shooter's laughing came. Mort fell to his knee's blindly grabbing the knife, as Shooter continued to laugh. Mort stumbled out of the kitchen and into another bathroom.

He turned the light on and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His chest heaving up and down as Shooter's laugh echoed in his head. "I am going to cut you out of me…", shouting as he grabbed the mirror glaring hatefully at it.

"And when I start I am going to make sure I cut every piece of you out…", but his reflection had changed. It only smiled at him twisting its head to the side.

"Are you so sure you wanna do that Mort?", his reflection asked cockily. "Are you so sure that this murder isn't a positive one?"

"I'm not going to listen to you, you son of a bitch!", as he picked up the knife from the sink and starting bringing it down onto his chest.

"Ahh..ahhh..ahhh…before you do that Mort", as his reflection wiped his glasses. "Think about what is going to happen. If we let her live sooner of later she was going to pop and give us in. She's so weak Mort. She was just a lost little lamb and this was for the best", as his reflection set his glasses back on his nose grinning.

"She was everything to me! And you fucking took her away!", as Mort screamed into the mirror grabbing it as if it was an actually person.

Mort's reflection only waved his hand in the air, "Oh come on Mort! There is always going to be other women. But me…your stuck with", giving him the thumbs up.

"She was just another little person that was going to come in our way Mort. Don't you see? She was a problem and now that I have taken care of that problem we are safe. That fucktart of a sheriff will never find out, cause we're never going to tell him and he's never going to find Caroline's body", as Mort's reflection became serious.

"Her family will never find out. You will lie to them and make sure that they never find out what happened to her Mort. But no worries you've done this before with Amy and Ted. Caroline is just another little one that can join the garden", as he smirked at Mort.

Mort screamed in rage taking the knife and trashing it into the mirror. The mirror shattered before him into thousands of pieces but Mort did not stop. He continued hitting even though he began hitting the wall cutting slowly through it.

His angered screams turned into sobs as he fell to the floor. He had to get out of this house. He had to run. But he wouldn't leave, not without her. Stumbling he ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs tripping a few times.

He reached the bedroom. His sleeping beauty lay there her skin paper white covered in blood, as dry blood had created a river from her blue lips. Mort smiled, she was so beautiful………_ "She's mine. She's all I have. We'll be together forever…"_

He picked her up taking the blood soaked sheet wrapping it around her body. "I'll never let go of you", he murmured in her ear. Slowly but steadily he carried her downstairs whispering his love for her, as he step he took the closer he got to the door.

The Sheriff had decided to make a check up on Mr. Rainy especially since Miss. Shan was living with him. He drove up through the dirt road as trees, and bushes passed him by. When he finally reached the cabin he stepped out of the car.

But Mort Rainy stepped out. "Mr. Rainy I just wanted to……", and he stopped silent when he saw what Mort was carrying in his bloody arms. A dead Caroline.

The Sheriff lost his breath as he grabbed his gun. Mort stood there helpless holding Caroline in a bloody sheet as he screamed nonsense. "She's going to be okay…"

"You'll see! We'll get married and I will give her all that children that she wants….You'll see!", as the sherriff pulled his gun out slowly. _"He's finally lost it. Oh my god…Mort what have you done"._

"Mr. Rainy put the body down…", he whispered softly trying not to seem like a treat to Mort. "No! I can't put her down! I swore to her I wouldn't let go!", as Mort began to trudge again.

"I'm warning you Mr. Rainy put the body down right now or I will be forced to fire", taking his gun off lock and pointing it at Mort. His hand had already began to shake slightly.

But Mort only ignored the Sheriffs warning as he continued walking. Then he heard it through the laughing in his head, to the sadness he felt in his heart. The blast, as he felt the impact hit him. He was falling but he wouldn't let go. He swore he wouldn't and if this meant he would die by her then so be it.

Mort promised he wouldn't let go, but as he felt the darkness over take him he felt his grip slip.

PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME RABID REVIEWERS!


	15. Hospital

Chapter 15

Please don't hurt me people! Its only a matter of time before you take my body and roast me on a spit! I can only take so much! Haha…..Read and review! Evil Crackers! Oh and Kait please stop throwing Hilary Duff cds at me! lol

Mort woke up, his head pounding but he would not wake up. He could hear himself screaming but he couldn't stop himself. He sat up, sweat pouring down his head as he rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleepies.

He sat there in bed his eyes closed shut thinking of her. Thinking of his Caroline……

He wondered where they had taken her body. Probably to the morgue for an autopsy……as he choked back a sob. He finally realized through his madness that she was dead.

She was never going to come back. They were going to bury her in the ground. The cold dirt grown, where she would lay forever.

"She doesn't deserve it…", he mumbled in his hands. Mort wiped his head feeling extremely hot, as he took out the needles that were attached to his arm. He felt the sting and hissed a minute but the pain disappeared immediately.

He looked around his small white room. He hated hospitals so much. It was like hell. All the illness and death in this hospital just reeked of pain and sadness. So many emotions and memories. And now another memory was to be added to the collection.

He looked to his side and noticed a plastic tray full of creepy hospital food and the terror of them all. Green Jello. Its wobbly substance haunting everyone.

Mort smiled but shook his head his smile disapeering. He had to get out. But he knew he was screwed right now. The sherrif was surely to put him away after he recovered. But even though the thought of life in Jail didn't kill him all that much. He just missed Caroline, that was all.

He would happily go to jail if he knew that she was alive and well. He slowly got to his legs, already feeling dizzy. He felt so week as he dragged his hand across the wall to keep his balance.

After a few seconds of standing up his dizziness began to disapeer and he could see everything more clearly.He walked out of his room and entered the hallway. The disgusting creame pastel covered the wall as he cringed.

He watched as a nurse pushed a wheel chair carrying a old man attached to a oxygen tank. Mort slid himself against the wall a look of somewhat distubance as his eyes widened. Then his eyes squinted as he shifted his eyes to the ceiling pretending to be interested in the air vents.

The nurse and her patient passed by him ignoring his very existence. Mort took a deep breath. He felt like he was in a prision already and he was just waiting for someone to recognize who he was and have the SWAT team on his ass.

Mort walked down the hallway his bare feet touching the cold floors as he shivered slighty. It was quiet. Too quiet. _"Okay now I'm just paranoid"._

_"Well why not you jackass! You have freaking killed the woman you love and you were shot by the sherriff. Wow..reminds me of that song. 'I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy', as shook his head clearing his thoughts._

He could hear it. The sounds of screams coming from the walls. They seemed to be coming closer and closer and he realized where the screaming was coming from. Right down the hall was the "Psychiatric Ward".

"They are gonna fucking send me there…", he mumbled as he walked down the hall. The closer he got the louder the screaming could be heard. He stopped when he heard voices coming. He watched as the nurse pushed a button letting the doctors enter through the doors towards the 'Psychiatric Ward'.

Mort only watched for a minute but continued his journey. He had to find the Morgue. He had to see her body. At least one more time before he would be shunned away into darkness.

Mort breathed deeply, as he found a map. He found the arrow pointing 'You are here', and if his calculations were correct the morgue was just right above him.

Walking down the hallway, he walked towards a elevator and pushed the up button. He entered the elevator and leaned up against the wall. He pushed the button for the next floor as the elevator music hummed throughout the walls.

Mort looked down for a moment and noticed a small child no older then eight looking up at him. She stood there in her little hospital dress, holding a ragged rabbit in her small arms.

He looked down at her squinting already feeling uncomfortable since her eyes didn't seem to leave him since he entered the elevator.

"Umm…can I help you?", he finally decided to ask looking down at the girl. She just smiled at him as she pointed at his hospital dress.

"You have one too!", as she pulled at it gently. Mort rolled his eyes but felt his heart melt a little. "Yeah I have one too. So what are you in for?"

"I got my tonsels removed! My mommy is letting me all the icecream I want!", she smiled excitedly. "Hope you have fun", as he reached his stop.

"Well…I'll see you later. Bye..", as the little girl waved back, holding her rabbits arm making it wave back too.

He saw it. The dark, black, metal doors leading into hell. Mort never expected to be in such a place or most of all he never expected to enter such a place to say his last final wishes to his dead lover.

It was unnerving. Mort stood outside the door terrified. Why should he have to look at her pure innocence. He killed her. He had no right to even go near her.

But he had to. Just to make sure that she really was dead and that maybe this nightmare was nothing more then just a dream and that she was just playing with him.

He leaned against the door, his forehead touching the cold metal as he pushed the door slightly ajar about to push it all the way.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?"

Ahhh! Man you people are quite vicious! LOL! Don't kill me! Me loves you!


	16. Dr Craig

Chapter 16

Truth

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?", as Mort freezed in mid step. _"Shit he was caught.."_, as he turned around expecting to see the a nurse or some doctor.

But instead it was Caroline standing there looking at Mort curiously. He fell back against the wall terrified. Oh my god..it couldn't be her. She was dead. He killed her….

She couldn't be alive. Mort closed his eyes and started counting to ten. It was just a figment of his imagination. She wasn't real. The mind was powerful. If it wanted something so badly then it could make it appear.

Caroline was no exception. Mort read something about this. About patients that go psycho that they start seeing dead love ones.

This was no different. He just wanted to see her. He wanted her to stand there, saying his name. Putting his hands over his ears he started screaming out the numbers.

"1! 2! 3! YOUR NOT REAL! 4! 5! 6! LEAVE ME ALONE!", falling back against the wall screaming in pain.

He felt it. He stopped screaming suddenly opening his eyes like a frightened animal. He could feel her warm , slender hand against his cheek. She began cooing to him, as she pulled him into a hug.

The moment he caught her scent he clun to her, rubbing his face into her shoulder. His eyes widened as his hands became fist grabbing her tightly against him.

"Its okay baby. I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay…", as she slowly dragged him to stand up. Steadily they walked back to his room. Mort's grip did not loosen.

When they were back in the room, they both lay down in his bed holding each other. Silence. "Your dead Caroline….", as she looked up from his chest looking at his strangly.

"Baby what are you talking about? Do I look dead to look?", looking at him curiously. "I killed you…", murmuring to no one but himself. Caroline continued to look at him strangly at he kept talking to himself.

Once again she began cooing to him gently. "Mort, shhh…its okay baby. It was all just a bad nightmare. Baby when I got out of the tub to check on you I found you laying there on the bed shivering. You were all red and sweating profusely".

"You only had a nasty fever and I guess it fucked up with your brain", as she poked his head gently.

"I should go get the doctor", but Morts grip would not give in.

"Mort sweety…come on let me go. I promise I'll be back in just a few minutes. I just need to tell the doctor that your awake and that you seem kinda delusional…", sliding out of his tight grip falling off of the bed hitting the tile floor.

"Owwwwwww………..again", getting up rubbing her butt walking out of the room. Walking down the narrow hospital hallways she found a nurse asking where she could find Dr. Craig.

"We'll send him up Miss for Mr. Mort Rainy, correct?", as Caroline shook her head wanting nothing more then a smoke and a good shot of tequila.

But also she wanted a pickle ice-cream sundae with hot sauce. Shrugging it off she decided she would get something later.

Walking back up to the room she found Mort fiddling with his hospital dress. "Grrr….Mort! You look so hot in that, I just want to rip it off you", she smiled seductively at him as she skipped towards the bed plopping down besides him.

They instantly curled up into each other molding together perfectly. "The doctor will be here in a few to check on my favorite little patient", her voice muffling in his shirt.

Mort laughed deeply, as Caroline felt the warm vibrations go through his chest lulling her to sleep as she listened to his steady heart.

This is what she missed most about them. She and Mort just being together, even though the hospital wasn't the most romantic place in the world at the moment but as long as she was with Mort it might as well be their own little Paris.

Hearing the door open she turned her head up to find Dr. Craig standing there looking uncomfortable. "Umm..did I come at a bad time?"

"No"

"Yes"

Caroline looked up at Mort from his answer. "Mort he's only here to check up on you. That's all", as she sat up from the bed getting off.

But Mort ignored her as he glared at Dr. Craig. He never trust doctors. He thought there were just…icky. Icky, yes that was the word. Icky.

That's where we got plenty of creepy horror movies. The doctor always did it with their crazy cutting and snipping machines killing off sluts one by one as the virgins continued to get away because of their purity.

Mort now had to stop his thinking here. He was getting way too much into another book. But either way he looked at it doctors were scary people and shouldn't be trusted.

"Now Mr. Rainy", as he looked at a few paper he held in his folder. "I'm just going to take a few test and if everything is alright you can leave".

Mort stretched yawning. "But Doc I feel fine. I think you can just give me the release papers because I'm just feeling peachy", he muttered sarcastically getting up ready and willing to leave.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rainy but I can't let you go until I'm sure your in perfect health", tapping at his stethcscope as he walked towards Mort.

Mort stared at Dr. Craig in disbelief. "Your holding me against my will?"

Dr. Craig shook his head no as he stuck the stethoscope up Morts dress placing it towards his heartbeat.

Mort flinched. "That's cold….", as Caroline snorted walking around the room stopping once at the jello and poking it to watch it squiggle.

Dr. Craig took the stethoscope from under Mort's dress as he pulled out a thermometer placing it on Mort's tongue.

"Just hold it there and wait till it beeps", as he walked over to Caroline and began showing her papers and forms that she filled out explaining to her everything.

"Is he going to be okay doctor?", whispering looking towards Mort.

"I think he's going to be fine. Just make sure he gets plenty of sleep and tries not to over exert himself. He'll still be pretty tired from the fever", as she nodded.

The beeping sound could be heard going off as Dr. Craig walked over towards Mort pulling out the thermometer. "Well Mr. Rainy you are a 98.6 so that means you are free to go".

Sorry it took so long to update! I have been so out of it, but now that I have Spring break and I'm not going anywhere Cries I can spend time writing and updating! Oh yeah and HA! I got you guys thinking she was dead! MUAHHA! In your face! HAHHA! Okay enough of me! Review please!


	17. Welcome Back

Chapter 17

Yes! Thank you for not throwing more Hilary Duff Cd's Kait. I appreciate it! Well as you can see Caroline never died, it was only a nightmare Mort was having. Trust me I wouldn't have the guts to kill off my main characters cause I just love them so much! Hugs all main characters cept Shooter. Attacks and kills Shooter lol! Read and reviews! Ps. So sorry for not updating for so long! Oh yeah and I don't own Secret Window or any of the character cept Caroline! DAMN IT! lol! Must have Mort Rainy!

Welcome back

They sat there in silence as Caroline drove them back to their Tashmore Cabin. Every few moments Mort would look over towards Caroline just to make sure she was still there and it wasn't his imagination playing with his mind.

She could feel it, as she turned the car on the trail through the woods. His intense eyes , sinking every part of her in.

She loved the feeling. The possesivness that he held over her made her feel special and important to him. But the only thing she wondered about is why he was acting this way.

It's not as if he never stared at her like that. It actually made her squirm beneath his gaze but it didn't mean that she didn't like it, as she grinned at herself at how much of a horny person she was.

She couldn't help but give off a chuckle as Mort stared at her amusingly wondering what she was laughing at. They caught sight of their cabin as they parked the car, turning it off and stepping out of the vehicle.

It was sunset, as they walked over to the small dock to watch it. The dark reds, and golds kissed the sky as the warm air caressed their skin. The smell of pine entered their noses as Caroline realized how much she had missed the smell of the forest from that nasty sort of funky smell of the hospital.

Yawning she stood up stretching. "Well I am exhausted. I think I'm just gonna hit the sack okay?", as he only nodded. Bending over she gave him a small kiss on the lips as she entered the house to greet Mrs. Garvy.

"Hey Mrs. Garvy!", as Chico ran over to Caroline happily his tail wagging with excitement. "How was my little baby! I hope he was a good boy!"

"Oh he was fine Miss. Shan", as she looked out the window to see Mort Rainy sitting there at the dock daydreaming at the sky.

"How is Mr. Rainy…?", as she whispered pointing towards him. "Oh he's fine Mrs. Garvy…really…he's okay", nodding her head as Mrs. Garvy stared suspiciously at his silhouette.

"I told him in the beginning that he needed a good woman, and not that wife of him", as Caroline continually nodded her head becoming annoyed with Mrs. Garvy's talking.

"While I was at it Miss. Shan I cleaned the house up", as she walked into the kitchen bringing back something. "I found this in Mr. Rainy's….umm…your…uh…I found it in the bedroom", unsure if Mort and her were sharing a bed or something else.

Smiling Caroline understood, as she took the strange hate. "That's interesting…I've never seen this hat before", as she held the strange black amish looking hat.

"Well it was hidden away and I though that maybe you and Mr. Rainy might have been looking for it".

"Well I don't know. I didn't even think Mort wore any hats except his beanie but oh well I'll show it to him when he gets inside", giving a little shrug throwing the hat on the small table.

"Thanks for coming over and watching Chico for us Mrs. Garvy. Mort's been having a real tough time so thanks…", as Mrs. Garvy stepped out of the door waving.

"For nothing", she said as she shut the door behind Mrs. Garvy. Rubbing her tired eyes, she moaned. "God that woman never shuts up", walking up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She fell on the bed, feeling exaustion slowly take her over. Before she knew it darkness came over her.

Mort sat there thinking to himself. _"Interesting. Mrs. Garvy didn't even stop over to chat like she usually does…", thinking sarcastically. _ He turned his head slightly to see Mrs. Garvy pulling away looking at him all the while.

He gave a small wave turning his back towards the water and sky. He took another deep breath. "It was so real. I can literally feel her blood on my hands…", rubbing his hands together trying to loose the chilling feeling come over him.

"But it was just a dream nothing more".

"Are you so sure Mort?"

"Well why the fuck wouldn't I be sure? I felt her. She's alive. She told me it was all just because of the fever".

"How are you so sure that your still not passed out on that hospital table taken over by the fever and all of this is just another little game."

"Because I just know! I know that its her! She's alive and that's all that matter!", as he stood up quickly chucking that stone that he held in his hand into the water causing millions of ripples to appear on the water.

The voices stopped, as Mort felt himself start to cry, as he held his head. "She's alive. She's real. It's not make believe…", as darkness came upon Lake Tashmore.

Mort carried his weary body back into the cabin, as Chico barked with joy running up to Mort jumping up and down. "Hey Chico…it's good to see you boy", as Mort rubbed Chico's head walking up the stairs leaving Chico to watch him curiously.

Entering the bedroom he found Caroline sleeping happily in bed sheets tangled up in her body. Mort smiled, feeling a male protection come over him.

He wanted to protect this woman. He wanted to love her, and he would _kill _himself for her. He wanted to love her as only a man should and hear her whisper his name every night.

Sighing and running his hand through his dirty blond hair he cautiously entered the bathroom. Turning on the light he stuck his head through the door way looking around. Nothing. Everything looked exactly the same.

No words scarred the walls, no blood drowned the floor. It was all safe. Breathing a sigh of relief he shut off the light, and walked through the bathroom stopping only for a few seconds to make sure everything was alright with Caroline.

He walked over to his desk where his laptop sat, the blank screen waiting for a story to be writen for everyone to read. "Maybe I'll write some tonight", but immediately thinking this his mind seemed to go blank. Nothing. He couldn't think of anything to write and that was bad. Very bad.

Looking through the shelves of his desk moving around papers, he found a pack of Pal Mall cigarettes as he took one of the box fiddling in his shirt to find a lighter.

Finding it, he grabbed his robe slipping it on as he stepped outside into the warm night air. Lighting his cigarette, he closed his feeling breathing in the glorious sweetness that was a cigarette.

And he listened. Just to the noises of the wild, as the crickets seemed to play a whole musical for him. The gently quiet of the tree's swaying to the earth's gentle wind. Mort found himself in complete peace.

"Welcome back Mr. Rainy",as Mort opened his eyes finding Shooter standing there across from him leaning on a tree smoking a cigarette also seemingly grinning at him.

"So how did ya like the dream world Mr. Rainy? Was is magical?", as Mort grinded his teeth. "How could you show me something like that?", as Shooter only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm only showin you stuff Mr. Rainy that could happen if yer not careful of your pretty little lady…The world's a dangerous place and I don't think she would put up much of a fight. Now yer other little lady", as he pointed over towards the garden grinning, "she was a fighter".

"She put up much of a fight but in the end she curled up and keeled over", as he chuckled to himself. Mort felt his stomach tighten, almost ready to throw up any minute.

"I don't think ye would want that to happen to Miss. Shan. Pretty little Miss. Shan all alone up there, thinking she's safe and sound. But she's not…she's living with murderer", as he walked straight up to Mort.

"I sometimes wonder how she would take it if she saw the way ya killed yer ex wife. I bet she would scream and run again", as he grabbed both of Mort's shoulders tightening his grip.

"I don't think ya would take it well Mr. Rainy if you woke up finding her dead in the tub like ya did. I also don't think you would take it well if you woke up finding her hanging from a rope over your bed looking down at ya", as Mort seemed to slump in Shooters grip feeling suddenly helpless.

Dropping Mort he seemed to wipe his hands on his clothes. "No, I didn't think ya would like Mr. Rainy.

So it's best if you be good because I will get her sooner or later and ye won't be able to stop me", as Shooter left Mort laying there as he walked away into the darkness.

Caroline turned over snuggling into the warm sheets until she awoke to screaming. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she got up and pulled away the curtain to find Mort screaming in the darkness at nothing.

She noticed that he was wearing that strange hat Mrs. Garvy had found locked away. "That's strange…", she murmured.

Well there you go! Mort's back home, and Shooter is back being a bitch! Hope you liked! Please REVIEW!


End file.
